Problem: Expand.
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} ( x{-9})(x+2)&= x(x+2){-9}(x+2) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \phantom{( x{-9})(x+2)}&=x^2+2x-9x-18 \\\\ &=x^2-7x-18 \end{aligned}$